<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugared Out by HeadphoneActor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916402">Sugared Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor'>HeadphoneActor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two spoiled rich kids are forced to work together. A bet, that's what. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Jisoo and Rose become eachothers sugar mamas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim &amp; Kim Jisoo, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa &amp; Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this Jisoo &amp; Jennie are siblings, I thought it would be cute 😖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose considered herself to be a perfect daughter, she was intelligent, well mannered, resourceful and had an excellent way with words. She was good at buttering people up for her father and mother, and the skill had only improved with age. She was one day going to lead her father's company and he has already made it clear he already knows she would be amazing, he trusted her and her judgement, that's why he had entrusted her with this today.</p>
<p>Kim Jisoo.</p>
<p>Kim Jisoo was the eldest daughter of the Kim family, she was well liked by many important investors, she was daring, driven, stubborn and persistent, Rose respects those aspects of her, they are good traits for someone in her position to have, but she has a fatal flaw.</p>
<p>She is too honest, too blunt and too moral.</p>
<p>While many investors love her brash style, an equal amount hate her for it, just interacting with her will make a good portion of investors back off. Rose couldn't understand why her father had insisted he made a deal with the petulant woman.</p>
<p>She was drinking a hot chocolate, one Rose had brought of her black credit card -courtesty of mother- while Rose had brought herself a milk tea, it only being ten after all, she didn't want to be full before lunch. </p>
<p>"Mmm, Rosie," Rose felt her nose twitch, lifting her cup to cover up the involuntary reaction to the cutesy nickname, "you want me to convince my father to include you in our newest launch, is that correct?"</p>
<p>Another thing Rose hated about this woman was how she demolishs her carefully made speeches and finds the core of her words. It's infuriating, like she doesn't even hear the rest, just latching onto what Rose doesn't want her to acknowledge. Rose places her sweetest smile on.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, would you do that Jisoo unnie, I've always heard how kind and willing to help you are," Rose sips her tea lightly, her eyes crinkled in faux happiness.</p>
<p>"Mm, Rosie, aren't you laying it on a bit thick?" Jisoo raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Rose as she took a slurp from her cup of hot chocolate. "Anyways, wouldn't Jennie make a better target, she's easily convinced" </p>
<p>Rose agreed, she had met Jennie several times, as the younger of the pair she was much more naive and innocent than her elder sister, convincing her would have been easy. Rose might have even found a friend in the sweet girl. However, her father had been strictly clear she had to convince Jisoo, as the eldest and more critical sister, the Kim father had unshakable trust in Jisoo's opinions on people and would agree to pretty much any request from her. </p>
<p>"Anyways, there is little your fathers business could offer us in the first place, you aren't exactly rolling in money" Jisoo tsked, finishing her drink.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Rose asked, her voice hardened at the older girls dismissal, the other glancing towards her.</p>
<p>"Well, you're not that big, are you?" Jisoo pouted, sarcastically mimicking innocence.</p>
<p>Rose felt her face light up.</p>
<p>"Didn't your father loose a great deal of money recently because of a failed investment, perhaps you are trying to hide your own insecurities of being the poorest in the room" Rose fired back, a fire burning in her stomach. </p>
<p>The other girl gasped, anger burning her pretty face red.</p>
<p>"You couldn't afford a pitiful Chanel dress if I asked you to buy it!" Jisoo hissed, standing up, leaning over the table to intimidate Rose.</p>
<p>Rose stood too, towering over the shorter girl.</p>
<p>"I could buy you the most expensive Oscar De La Renta outfit in their store right now," she whipped out her black card as she smirked, "you couldn't say the same though, could you?" </p>
<p>"Screw you," Jisoo growled, her face dark, "let's go, I'll buy your pitiful ass the most expensive Patek Phillippe available, it'll probably be the most expensive thing you've ever had on, hmm?" She leaned further over the table, glaring up at Rose.</p>
<p>"Bet." Rose snarled.</p>
<p>"Fuck you, bet." Jisoo responded, grabbing her Louis Vuitton clutch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just how you imagine all love stories to start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose was not happy, her high heels tapping on the floor as she waited for her friend, after a lifetime Lisa walked in, looking fresh and relaxed.</p><p>"Did you really get a face mask while I was here, having a breakdown?" Rose demanded, instantly noticing the glow to the girls face.</p><p>"You're so dramatic," the other girl laughed, "you should get one too, all that stress will cause a breakout" Lisa pulled her usual charming grin, one Rose usually repeated but she was so high strung right now all she could manage was a tense glare.</p><p>"All right, all right, I'm guessing the meeting with Kim Jisoo didn't go well?" Lisa guessed, flinging herself on one of the loveseats littered in the room, head hanging languid off the edge.</p><p>"It was horrible!" Rose finally let out, almost jumping out of her seat to emphasise her point.</p><p>"She was uncompromising, uncooperative, she spoke so casually to me and she even suggested that my father was financially unfit to be seen with her company, which is entirely untrue, and, if those rumours, you know, the one you told me about, it would suggest that they are in financial trouble instead. Just, the utter nonsense she was spitting everywhere made me so angry. And, in that absurdity, she managed to make a bet where we'd have to buy eachother something to prove our wealth, I just know this is some trick, she'll probably turn up with something cheap and unflattering and take whatever i brought her and, i dont know, pawn it! My gods, can you believe her!" After the speech Rose was breathing hard, looking at her best friend for support and compassion but all she got was her friends laughing face.</p><p>"Why are you laughing!" Rose demanded, having stood up to tower over her sitting friend, who was unbothered by the glaring girl above her.</p><p>"Its just- its just-" the younger girl fell into a giggling fit, with a wide smile, "you're eachothers," she paused as she choked on her giggles, "you're eachothers sugar mamas" Lisa finally managed to get out.</p><p>Rose felt her nostrils flare, in the way that Lisa told her made her look 'demonic and totally hilarious'. This caused Lisa to go into another wheezing fit, hands up in a way to say 'surrender! I can't stop laughing! Surrender!' Rose threw her clutch onto the younger. </p><p>"This is serious, stop laughing!" Rose felt like a toddler throwing a tantrum, especially when she stomped her foot, her anger just caused a bigger ruckus from her unsympathetic best friend. </p><p>"Okay, okay, but like, that pawn shop theory? That's like, hilarious, even if the Kim's were bankrupt and were in poverty, Kim Jisoo would still turn up, flaunting the most expensive and rare designer outfit she could find. She's literally pride incarnated, she would want to show off her wealth, even if she didn't have any." Rose was nearly surprised by how in depth and thought out her response was, but Lisa was smart, she was just playful. Even Rose, her best friend would often underestimate her sometimes. </p><p>"So..the best way to beat her is to take down her pride and...the only way to do that would be to make sure whatever I give her is better, more expensive and interesting than what she gives me?" Rose asked, her brain clicking several ideas together, already imagining the best and most amazing outfit she could get for the petulant heiress. </p><p>Lisa nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, she'd want to outshine you, the only way you'll ever take her down for good is to completely destroy her pride, so you need to make sure whatever you give her is practically priceless." Came her best friends advice, Rose nodded along.</p><p>"Okay. I can do this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter, I really hope you enjoy it! If you have any criticism, please tell me as I'm always trying to improve my writing! <br/>Also sulky, bratty Rosie is super fun to write 🥺</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome, I wont get upset, I'm always trying to improve my writing so if I have anything you think I could do better, please tell me 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>